


Soulmates- Malec

by khenry990



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khenry990/pseuds/khenry990
Summary: based on 3 soulmate AU's:1. you stop aging at 18 until you meet your soulmate2. you can only see colors when you're making skin contact with your soulmate3. every time your soulmate draws on themselves/ gets a tattoo, it comes up on yoube nice this is my first one





	

And to think, this whole time, Magnus just thought he was immortal. 

He'd been alive for several centuries. And about 6 months after his 18th birthday, he'd noticed he'd stopped aging. This was about 1572, so no one really talked about the soulmate thing openly. Magnus had no idea that this was even a thing. 

After scaring away several people after them asking "do you see it too?" And him responding with "do I see what?" That one always caused people to leave. 

Magnus was almost 500 now, and he was scared. Scared that when he truly did meet someone he loved, he'd scare them away. Still, he didn't know about the colors, the aging, the marks. 

He knew he was a warlock. He had used his magic before. He just figured he'd evolved to being one of the first immortals (or longer living warlocks) after so many of his warlock friends dying centuries earlier. 

Magnus was sad that he was alone. He was never good at forging connections. Was he innocent? Hell no. He owned a night club and had a fling with many a guest over the passing years. 

The tattoos didn't start till Magnus's 482nd birthday. First they were small, swirls, lines. As the next few years passed, they became more intricate and complicated. And more common. They were all over him. 

On October 7th, he got called to the Manhattan Institute. Maryse Lightwood needed his help forging a portal to Idris. He arrived, and locked eyes with some brunette haired kid. "I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you." "Alec." Damn. He spun around and his back cracked for the first time in just less than 500 years. 

He knew this Alec kid felt the weird click he felt, so after the portal ordeal, he found this kid on his way down the stairs. He grabbed his hand and magiked them back to Magnus's apartment. 

He looked around the room. His couch was bright green. Silently, still holding onto Alec's wrist so they didn't go away, he moved toward the windows. Brilliant shades of orange, pink and purple splayed behind the setting sun. He looked over at Alec and his mouth was wide open, watching the sky. 

Magnus let go of his wrist, and the colors left. He grabbed it again, and they returned. He decided he never wanted to be without the colors. But why did this one person give him the colors?? He didn't understand. 

"Magnus, why am I here," Alec asked, not letting go of Magnus because as weird as this was, he knew what the colors meant and he didn't want them to go away either. 

"Why do you have my tattoos??" Magnus asked.  
"Tattoos? These are runes."  
Alec lifted his shirt with his right hand and held it in his teeth, grabbing his stele out of his back pocket. He traced it over the rune on his hip. Magnus could feel the burning sensation where his matching swirl was. And suddenly, Alec's reflection was gone from the window. Magnus could still see him because he was magic, but no one else would be able to. His jaw was on the floor. 

"It's an invisibility rune. It helps me during missions." Alec realized his shirt was stuck up. He flushed, and used his left hand to push it back down, accidentally making all the colors disappear. He quickly grabbed Magnus's hand and flushed again, looking at the floor. 

Magnus, who has regained his cool, said, "ah yes, shadowhunter. We seem to have the same body art.” Alec looked at him, confused. "You- you don't know?"  
"Know what, my dear?"  
"The matching "tattoos," the colors, we're- we're..."  
"We're what, Alec. Spit it out."  
"Soulmates," he whispered. 

Magnus dropped his hand in shock. Alec, embarrassed and assuming he'd done something wrong, turned to leave. Magnus stopped him. "Where are you going??" "Well based on your reaction, I'd just assumed you wanted me to leave." "Why would I ever? I just- I didn't know that's what all that meant. I'd been asked in the past if I could "see it too." I guess that's what they were talking about."  
"Wait, how long have you been alive?" "Almost 500 years. Why?" "Because,” Alec sighed, “because the stopping of aging occurs at the age your soulmate is so you can spend your lives together. How old are you? Well, how old were you? When you know, you stopped aging. Uh.." Magnus laughed. "I was 18 I think." Alec said nothing. After what felt like the longest 30 seconds of Magnus's life, Alec finally said "I turned 18 yesterday." 

Magnus rushed forward to Alec and grabbed his cheek gingerly. Alec inhaled sharply at the return of the beauty. Magnus put his other hand on Alec's shoulder, and Alec looked back at him. He leaned forward and kissed Alec. 

Alec stood stiff as a board, having never been kissed by a guy before. Magnus pulled away, concerned that he'd done something wrong, but before he could get the words out, Alec stopped him. "I'm engaged. The wedding is in two days." Magnus looked horrified, but regained his suave, "well that doesn't matter now, I've found you. My whole life I thought I was immortal. Turns out, I'm not. I was just waiting for you. And it feels so good. Please. Stay." 

Alec took one last Look at the colors, preparing to leave them forever. "It's not about me. It's about my family. And the institute. If I don't marry her, I'll lose my home." He turned on his heel and walked out. 

When Alec got back to the institute, he grabbed Jace's ear and pulled him into an empty room.  
"When you were with her, do you see them? The colors? Is it worth it?"  
"What are you talking about," Jace asked.  
"When you were with Clary, is the world lit up in beautiful different colors?"  
"Oh. Yeah man. It wasthe most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Why?"  
"Because I've found someone who makes me see them, but it's not Lydia." And Alec ran out. 

*2 days later* 

Alec was now standing on the altar, Lydia about to mark him with the wedded rune, and all he could think about was Magnus and the colors. Magnus had harassed him for the last two days into blowing the wedding off and running away to Paris or Italy or Spain or the Caribbean with him, but Alec said no every time. Just as the stele was about to touch his skin, Magnus burst into the church. 

Lydia dropped the stele, and everyone was staring at Magnus. "Are you going to be okay, buddy?" Jace asked Alec. Alec coughed. Lydia stared at him. He said "I can't breathe." "I know." He coughed again, Magnus still staring at him. "I'm starting to think this isn't the right thing to do anymore." "You don't have to explain it to me. You deserve to be happy." She touched his cheek, and he wanted so badly to see the colors he did two days ago, but alas, he didn't. 

He turned to Magnus. They both sucked in a breath. He stepped off the altar, and started walking. His mother started to interject. "ENOUGH." He walked all the way to Magnus, grabbed his collar, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He could feel the world get brighter around him. He pulled back, looked at Magnus, and dove into the kiss once more. They pulled apart, clasped hands, and turned to the stained glass windows. The church was filled with cheers from Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and some others in the crowd, and anger from his parents and some other adults, but for that second, it was just him, Magnus, and the brightest colors he couldn't even dream of.


End file.
